Hello, Shooting star
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y en cuanto lo hicieron sus vidas fueron atadas unas a las otras, pero así como el destino decidió que se conocerían así también tiñó su futuro de sangre, dándoles la felicidad de una simple palabra y el dolor de mil infiernos… pero aun así ellos seguirían ahí, porque era su amado hogar.
1. Ritsu

**Nuestro comienzo**

Una pantalla se encendió en medio de aquel viejo edificio. Una maquina había comenzado su labor y en la pantalla podía verse escrito _"Escuadrón E"._ En esta misma apareció una chica de cabellos lilas sentada en el pasto, adormilada como si recién acabara de despertar, se restregó los ojos y cambió sus ropas por un uniforme militar con la letra "E" como insignia. Comenzó a escribir algunas cosas enfrente de ella y a llevar a cabo diferentes procesos. Carpetas se abrían y se cerraban, información venia e iba. Después de varios minutos lo último que hacía falta era una llamada, o más bien dicho veintisiete llamadas. Marcó todos los números y esperó; justo después de tres tonos de espera todos los números contestaron y la pelilila solo dijo una frase:

— _Un nuevo camino empieza, volvamos a vernos, quiero oír sus risas, quiero verlos de nuevo._

Todos los números colgaron sin decir nada, pero en el silenció del lugar se pudieron oír risas de burla, alegría, nostalgia, de varios sentimientos encontrados que fueron apagados con los pitidos que denotaban que la llamada había finalizado. La pelilila solo mostró una sonrisa antes de que la pantalla se apagara y con ello la chica desapareciera.


	2. Rio

**Nuestro hogar**

Una rubia se encontraba alegremente escribiendo y hablando junto a su colega, un pelirrojo, sobre un gran plano ¿Lo que discutían?, las estrategias que seguirían para asaltar una base militar y robar información muy apreciada por los líderes mundiales. En su época de estudiantes se llevaba a cabo un proyecto para destruir a un ser que viajaba a velocidad match veinte, pero a la par había un proyecto descabellado efectuándose, era el de devolverle su forma original para que no pasara nada… pero ese proyecto fue pausado y recientemente se había terminado con un rotundo éxito. Habían encontrado el modo de hacer que un ser vivo con tentáculos desalojara la antimateria de su cuerpo y eso mismo querían hacer con su exprofesor y por ello necesitaban los documentos. Ese día era uno muy feliz en su vida. A pesar de que Japón se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un lugar de corrupción, ellos seguían con el camino de justicia que les había marcado su profesor y ahora estaba feliz por haber tomado esa decisión tan importante en su vida. El día en que había recibido la llamada de Ritsu fue el día en el que entrego su tesis y por fin sabría si tendría el titulo o no, aún era muy joven, adelantó sus grados escolares y estaba por graduarse. Tan solo tenía veintidós años, pero con tan poca edad decidió ser una asesina junto al resto de sus compañeros. Tenían un propósito y eso era llevar a cabo un agradecimiento contra aquel que dejo a su profesor así. Ella seguía siendo una burlona de primera y entre risas que se instalaron por lo nuevo que conocía de sus compañeros, como el aspecto aun femenino de aquel celeste que aún le gustaba, terminaron de hacer una estrategia cuando recibió una llamada. Era su universidad que le indicaba que debía presentarse para recoger algunos papeles y tramitar su título. Su tesis había encantado y ya no necesitaba nada más. Se despidió de sus compañeros y salió rápidamente hacia su universidad, pero antes de bajar la montaña se dio la vuelta y dijo con auténtica calma.

 _Estar aquí, me hace feliz, en nuestro hogar_


	3. Touka

**Primera misión**

Las estrategias de Karma y Rio funcionaban de maravilla y Touka lo sabía. Ella estaba en su puesto. Algo que se le daba muy bien y eso eran las negociaciones y el convencer a las personas. Con su edad y su cuerpo aún más desarrollado podía insistir con las personas de varias formas… aunque seguía prefiriendo las palabras. La información que estaban recolectando era muy valiosa y no la desperdiciarían por nada del mundo, con lo que ella iba a robar era lo último necesario para poner en marcha su plan y traer de vuelta a su profesor humano y que todo el rollo de mantenerse vivo y escondido fuese más fácil…

¿Y cómo no? Lo lograron y empezaron a estudiar el proceso para llevarlo a cabo, en ese momento eso era su único deseo pero… siempre tenían deseos que querían se cumplieran y a pesar de ser tan pequeños y con pocas probabilidades de que algo se lograse ellos seguían egoístas y pedían y pedían… seguían siendo niños.

— _Cuanto tiempo seguiremos pidiendo un deseo_

Era una frase que se repetía todo el tiempo en el que anhelaba que se cumpliese algo, aunque a pesar de todo no podían dejar de desear… lo habían hecho desde secundaria y nunca dejarían de hacerlo, si dejaban de desear probablemente su ambición también caería y eso es lo que menos querían, ellos querían seguir siendo el grupo marginado que se vio crecer con deseos y ambiciones.


	4. Ryounosuke

**Somos niños**

Era riesgoso, eso lo sabían pero eran aun unos niños así que ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

— _Si no lo intentamos, nunca llegará_

Eso es lo que Ryounosuke se repetía todo el tiempo y era por lo que ahora había sido el voto decisivo para iniciaran o no la "humanización" de Korosensei. Tardarían algo de tiempo y así fue, tardaron mucho tiempo y en cualquier momento parecía que todo iba a ser una catástrofe pero en algún momento todo resultó bien… pareciera que les estaban cumpliendo sus deseos:

Muchos terminaban sus tantas carreras

Muchos entraban a los trabajos que querían y necesitaban para sobrevivir y cambiar el rumbo del país

Sus misiones iban viento en popa

Lograron hacer que Korosensei fuera de nuevo humano… aunque al final tuvo que huir pues el gobierno le perseguía

Pero al final de cuentas sus deseos se iban cumpliendo poco a poco y todo porque ellos habían decidido dejar de seguir la corriente, nadaron a su modo en aquel gran mar y la forma en la que estaban nadando hacía de su pequeño estanque un océano lleno de muchos destinos y oportunidades.


	5. Hiroto

**¿Amigos?**

Cuando Korosensei escapó todos intentaron entregarse solamente a los empleos que tenían pero era imposible y más para él que tenía dos deseos que cumplir: uno es ser mejor en el arte del asesinato, aunque lo anhelaba como una meta también era algo necesario así que siguieron ese camino a pesar de todo y su segundo deseo era estar con ella, realmente quería estar con ella… nunca supo cuando empezó todo pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que estar a su lado de una forma distinta a la de alumno-maestra y ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar que reuniéndose todos de nuevo?

Se sentía contento de verse de nuevo todos, incluso aquel profesor que un día les abandonó. Descubrió que era todavía un mero enclenque en comparación a muchos otros de sus amigos que se habían vuelto realmente admirables en su propio estilo de asesinato.

Era grato estar así y a él le encantaba más estar junto con todos sus amigos que cualquier compañía de una fémina que no fuera parte de su antiguo salón de clases. Entonces lo entendieron, no querían separarse y tampoco querían dejar el nuevo Japón que mejoraron e iban a mejorar aún más, así que para asegurar la vida de todos hicieron un contrato con el gobierno… esa era según las palabras de Hiroto:

— _Nuestra oportunidad_

Aceptaron hacerlo, se entrenarían más y cuando encontraran a los indicados todo comenzaría… se sentía realmente bien volver a ser lo que eran.


	6. Ryoma

**Familia**

"¿Y que si logramos robar esa información? ¿Y que si logramos humanizarlo? ¿Y que si logramos estar en puestos importantes? ¿Y que si somos una familia? ¡Eso no significa que tengamos que repetir los pasos de nuestros mentores! A-aunque no me desagrada del todo" esos eran los pensamientos de Ryouma cuando, después de una larga y cautelosa negociación, el gobierno aceptó darles la oportunidad de llevar acabo su "plan de estudios"

Sin embargo ahora que habían encontrado el grupo indicado se sentía realmente nervioso, nunca era bueno con esa clase de cosas y de hecho no todos sus amigos eran buenos en ello, tal vez solo el más apto era Nagisa pero incluso Karma llegó diciendo que había sido entretenido y fácil… así que no tenía por qué sentirse nervioso… ya encontraría como motivarse a él y a esos niños, porque según él…

 _Siempre fuimos así, peleando por nuestros ideales_


	7. Taisei

**Más miembros**

Llegaron a un punto en el cual ya no había marcha atrás, ya no era necesario decir que había profesionalismo en el modo de enseñanza… llegaron a un punto en el cual ya consideraban a esos mocosos como parte de su familia y se sentía bien… llegaron a tener una clase de asesinato como la de Korosensei.

Esos niños eran un pequeño reflejo de ellos mismos, eran igual de alocados y eran igual de talentosos, con ellos seguro todo iría bien… habían luchado, realmente peleado con uñas y dientes…

— _Hasta el día de hoy_

"Pero el día de hoy encontramos a unos mocosos que se volvieron parte de nuestra preciosa familia, son torpes e inocentes… son unos niños aun, pero saben cómo hacer las cosas, saben desear y saben trabajar para realizar sus sueños, son unos buenos mocosos" y aunque eran las palabras de Taisei, ese era el pensamiento colectivo de todos los alumnos del antiguo 3-E.


	8. Masayoshi

**Esto no es el fin**

Las cosas llegan a su final… así como en una carrera había una línea de inicio y una de final así en la vida había esos dos puntos y ellos como buenos soñadores siempre esperaban llegar al final…

— _Y ahora solo esperamos por_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperaban? ¿Qué esperaban? Ahora ya no esperaban llegar al final… de hecho no querían un final, al menos Masayoshi no quería que las cosas llegaran al final y estaba seguro que nadie de sus amigos y maestros quería un final, ni siquiera esos pequeños querían un final.

No necesitaban tenerlo, no iban a tener un final, ahora solo esperaban por encontrar algo nuevo, un nuevo propósito que los guiara hacia adelante… a todos juntos, porque una familia, sin importar lo que pasara… una familia no tiene fin.


	9. Kirara

**Primera desgracia**

Habían terminado de amaestrar a la segunda generación de asesinos de la clase E, habían hecho lazos hermosos con unos niños, aunque ella prefería no encariñarse era unos chiquillos ellos simplemente no la dejaron salirse con la suya… se dejaron amar demasiado, pero ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? Los niños estaban graduados, ya se habían casado. Japón parecía un mejor lugar… de hecho con ellos en los puestos más importantes tanto en el gobierno como en el ejército Japón se había vuelto un mejor país y con la segunda generación en caminos parecidos la estabilidad del país estaría en buenas manos… entonces ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué rayos justo ahora se encontraban escapando?! Bien sabían que había gente que no les quería pero nunca se imaginaron que esa gente si quisiera asesinarlos… malditos de aquellos que llevaron a cabo tal plan desde hacía ya años, cuando ellos apenas estaban tratando de volver a su forma humana a su profesor.

Malditos sean quienes les contrataron, nunca tuvieron cuidado con la información y esta se filtró… malditos sean aquellos a los que iban a asesinar y se aliaron con sus enemigos… ¡Malditos todos!

Y malditos ellos, seguían siendo niños y prefirieron huir antes que arriesgar el pellejo… malditos cobardes, ella bien sabía que aquellas acciones egoístas solo traerían un resultado "Desgracia". Y así fue, todo sucedió tan lento que vieron cada movimiento grabándoselo en la memoria a fuego y tan rápido que no supieron cómo llegaron al punto en el que todos estaban dispersos y ahora ella estaba peleando sola… fue una misión fallida… fue la primera tragedia… fue la primera noche en la que peleaban… fue la primera misión fallida que tuvieron… fue la primera caída que ocurrió… fue la primera que clamó el empiece de la desgracia a una estrella fugaz…

— _Hello shooting star, hello shooting star, again_ _aquí estamos_

Fue ella la primera persona que murió con una sonrisa… fue la primera persona que manchó de sangre la eterna luna creciente.


	10. Taiga

**El color rojo**

Terminaron descubriendo la verdad de todo. Después de esa misión fallida lograron descubrir quién era el que estaba detrás de todo lo que les pasó en esa misión. Pero ahora debían descubrir que traían entre manos los malditos líderes de ese juego.

Cayeron y siguieron cayendo en trampas y cuando por fin él logró encontrar el lugar a donde tenían que ir para saber qué era lo que harían… él termino cayendo.

Corrió y corrió, solo era darles la información a sus amigos… hasta eso podría hacerlo él que se sentía inútil… descubrir el lugar al donde debían ir y ayudarles a entrar fue lo que más le alegró… a pesar de enfrentarse solo a un gran peligro, él solo sonreía mientras le dedicaba una frase a su enemigo que bien parecía una amenaza…

— _Estos torpes niños no se irán_

Y él mismo pudo atacar y ser atacado… pudo caer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **Les publico hoy otro capítulo porque mañana no sabrán nada de mí así que esperen capitulo hasta el sábado (sábado en México por lo menos) y espero no me linchen con lo que se viene :v**_


	11. Sousuke

**El color que nos acogió**

Descuidados… totalmente descuidados así eran siempre esos niños y lamentaban… no, aborrecían con todo su ser el ser así.

Justo cuando descubrieron quien planeo el primer ataque contra ellos ahora tenían que infiltrarse para descubrir que era lo que estaban haciendo y que querían hacerles… pero fueron tan descuidados, uno de ellos había muerto por descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba la información que necesitaban y para colmo esa estúpida información solo les llevaba a buscar a otro sitio más información… ¡Era estúpido! ¡Todo eso era un estúpido juego! Un juego del que no querían ser parte pero lamentablemente ya lo eran… y más ahora que intentaban escapar de esa habitación-trampa en la que cayeron… era una trampa para Korosensei, propinada por Shiro y eso lo tenían bien en claro… él se los dijo por una pequeña transmisión. Pero lo que no sabían era de qué iba la trampa y mucho menos querían saberlo pero lamentablemente parecía que el destino quería que conocieran rápidamente el color que mejor les quedaba… el rojo.

Una pared se levantó rebelando así un enorme cristal y detrás de este a los chicos que habían llegado alarmados por los otros tres que iban con ellos… eso era mucho para él y seguramente también para sus compañeros, pero cuando Korosensei susurró el nombre de su ahora esposa fue el golpe más doloroso porque el hombre se acercó al cristal y señalo hacía su corazón mientras decía palabras que seguramente los que estaban afuera no pudieron oír.

— _Nos quedaremos ah ah~ viviremos aquí siempre ah ah~_

Las lágrimas caían de los rostros de sus compañeros pero no solo ese líquido caía, a ellos les fue rociado algo desde el techo… sí, era gasolina y el fuego no tardó en llegar… pero él no podía morir así, sacó una lata de pintura y roció lo mejor que pudo el cristal para que nadie viera dentro como eran quemados vivos… era lo único que podía hacer. Más sin embargo recibió una cálida sonrisa de su maestro en signo de aprobación y fue cuando supo que ellos tres… Taisei, Korosensei y él, no tenían nada de que arrepentirse y podían llegar al final con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.


	12. Takuya

**Error de cálculo**

Los errores siempre se cometen para que con la experiencia uno aprenda y no vuelva a cometerlos, pero… ¡¿Por qué justo ese momento tuvieron que tener un error?! ¡Se sentía completamente impotente e inútil! Sabía que el error fue causado por una pequeña discrepancia en el plan que trazaron Rio y Karma pero no les echaba la culpa… ellos tenían suficiente peso en los hombros como para darles mayor pesar… además ¿Cómo podía echarles la culpa si precisamente Rio se encontraba a su lado? Ella y Ryouma estaban con él para ayudarle.

La pequeña discrepancia que tuvieron fue que en aquella habitación a donde habían ido a parar había una bomba, lo malo es que se salía del básico ensamblaje que ellos conocían y no tenían tiempo de jugar y ver que rayos hacían, cómo rayos la podrían desarmar sin que diera como resultado su inmediata muerte. Se sentía terriblemente mal estar así y él sentía una horrible presión que fue disipada con dos simples frases que le dijeron sus compañeros "Somos amigos" "Somos familia, Takuya"

¿Debía estar loco por sentirse sumamente feliz en aquella situación? Porque de ser así era un loco demente que se atrevería a desarmar esa cosa esperando y deseando que su sueño se cumpliera… estar todos juntos de nuevo…

— _Hello shooting star, hello shooting star, again sigo esperando_

Lamentablemente su deseo era solo eso… un deseo que no se pudo cumplir.


	13. Sumire

**Porque quiero**

Allí estaban, listos para robar esa gran información… pasaron por mucho, dos idas a diferentes lugares por información que solo los mandaba a encontrar información en otros lugares… pasaron por muchas muertes… muy dolorosas, muy crueles y aún seguían ahí… seguirían ahí.

Pero ahora tenían un problema, necesitaban la información pero estaban siendo perseguidos y necesitaban deshacerse del ejército que trataba de pararlos a cualquier costo… necesitaban rápido una distracción y eso ella lo sabía bien. Quienes corrían a su lado eran mejores que ella para robar esa información así que se los daría… les daría la oportunidad de robarla.

A regañadientes la dejaron quedarse para tenderles una trampa a los que los perseguían, después de todo ella era una experta en trampas… a pesar de que lo hizo por voluntad propia se sentía realmente sola en ese momento hasta que llegó una rubia… su maestra. Trato de alejarla, de convencerla para que se fuera y ayudara a los demás, pero Irina solo le dijo una frase que la conmovió y despejo todo las dudas de la mujer…

— _Esta niña de ojos llorosos no se irá me quedaré aquí siempre ah ah~_

Amabas mujeres con una sonrisa en el rostro guiaron a quienes les perseguían por una trampa… que al final termino siendo la muerte de ellas mismas… siempre pensó que cuando le fusilasen estaría sola y se sentiría horriblemente triste y con terror corriendo por sus venas… más sin embargo se sentía feliz, en calma y estaba dispuesta a morir con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que su maestra… ambas estaban felices. 


	14. Tomohito

**Tengo un deseo**

Aquellas dos mujeres les habían dejado libre el paso para ir a buscar en relativa calma la información que necesitaban… decían relativamente puesto que ahora que se encontraban en el centro de operaciones Ritsu no podía acceder a la información y robarla. Ya habían previsto esto pero lo que no previeron fue la cantidad de guardias y lo bien que leerían sus movimientos.

Necesitaban esa información a como diera lugar… "yo les entretendré mientras ustedes roban la información y la llevan a aquel lugar" esa torpe chica les había dejado con las palabras en la boca… ¿Dejarla hacer eso ella sola? ¿Dejarla ir a una misión suicida? No, ni hablar… al menos no ella sola. Tomohito siempre se había caracterizado por ser amigo de todos y por tenerles mucho aprecio a sus amigos… hasta el punto de presumirlos… así que no podía darse el lujo de dejar ir sola a esa chica.

¿Moriría? Tal vez, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía una sonrisa en el rostro? ¿Por qué no le importaba morir a pesar de que sabía que si moría dejaría sola a la mujer que ama? Fácil, porque ella haría lo mismo… justo ahora eran una familia… una gran familia que no se abandonaría ni en buenas y mucho menos en las malas… él estaría allí para su familia y solo pediría un deseo a esa estrella fugaz… solo quería que todos tuvieran una sonrisa hasta el final.

— _Seguiré esperando ah ah~ así que vuelve a brillar_


	15. Yuzuki

**Brillemos**

Estúpida información que tenían que conseguir incluso arriesgando sus vidas… ya estaba harta ¡Totalmente harta! Esos dos habían muerto por ayudarles a robar el disco duro y ahora mismo se encontraban corriendo para dar esa información a Ritsu. Ella solo retrasaba la carrera de Masayoshi y eso bien lo sabía pero increíblemente el chico no quería dejarla aunque eso les costara la vida… pero ella era egoísta y solo quería que el otro permaneciera con vida.

Si deducir cosas era su fuerte… podría usarlo para salvar al chico. En ese punto ella bien sabia ya que caminos estarían completamente abarrotados de guardias y asesinos y que caminos no así que le guio por uno que sabía le daría la oportunidad no solo de entregar la información, sino que también le salvaría… y mientras él corría ella le abandono para no serle un estorbo, para quedarse y servir de señuelo… para salvarlo.

— _Tu luz se apagó esa noche, aun lo puedo recordar ya no pude verla más, ya no está en este lugar_

Su mente solo vagaba en esas palabras… seguramente el camino que había tomado el chico ya no era seguro y ella tenía grandes problemas y según ella solo había dos posibilidades: o sucedía un milagro o de esa no salía viva.

Su "milagro" sucedió cuando oyó esa voz, lo oyó a él llamándole y corriendo para estar a su lado… ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué parecía que buscaba la muerte? Todas esas dudas fueron despejadas cuando el chico le dio un beso fugaz y con una sonrisa le proclamó una simple palabra que la lleno de gozo "Brillemos"… si su destino era morir allí le agradecía que estuvieran juntos hasta el final… brillaron, con una sonrisa… brillaron hasta el final.


	16. Hinata

**Siempre juntos**

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que robaron la información… habían pasado cinco años desde que habían estado en una misión… pero no habían pasado ni dos años desde que intentaron matar a los supervivientes con una máquina para el asesinato… no habían pasado ni dos desde que Ritsu se había sacrificado por ellos. Estaban tristes, estaban destruidos… cada uno de ellos aparentaba ser fuerte pero por dentro se quebraba cada noche al recordar aquellas imágenes… aquellas que les mostraban una y otra vez la tortuosa muerte de sus amigos.

Ella soñaba una y otra vez con la muerte… la, más bien, tortura que le habían propinado a Taiga y ella misma se despertaba cuando sentía la sangre correr por sus brazos… en cada sueño ella terminaba por hacerse daño… siempre se hacía daño y ese daño era tan verdadero que cuando despertaba la sangre corría por sus brazos y su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de arañazos.

— _Fue un error que me dejó completamente sola en esta oscuridad_

Ella fue la tonta que erró y por su estúpida culpa el amor de su vida murió… murió de una forma tan lamentable que ella misma privó el recuerdo y solo por las noches recordaba vagas cosas acerca de ello.

Ya habían pasado cinco años y el plan parecía ir bien, pero… ¡La maldita información estaba trucada! ¡¿Cómo nunca se dieron cuenta?! No culpaba a nadie… ni siquiera se podía culpar a ella misma… todo fue un error…

"Erramos, pero ahora compongamos nuestros errores… hemos sido maestros así que, si nos quedamos con una mala experiencia sin aprender de ella, no habremos hecho bien nuestro trabajo"

Esas palabras… esa voz… era la voz de aquel que alguna vez fue su amor y que ahora era su mejor amigo… un amigo que había perdido a la mujer que le había robado el corazón… alguien que perdió su motivo para amar, perdió al amor de su vida y perdió a su maestra y aun a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo… seguía estando tan tranquilo, como si la muerte de la rubia solo le hubiera dado más valor que tristeza.

Ella lo haría, seguiría los pasos de su amigo y ahora en vez de estar sumida en la tristeza sacaría fuerzas para hacer que esas dos lograran llegar a la verdadera habitación y esparzan las capsulas de veneno. Lo haría, las defendería con todas sus fuerzas… a pesar de que Hiroto y ella estuvieran atrapados en un cuarto lleno de hilos que rápidamente se encogía y a la par tensaba aún más los hilos. La sangre corría por las cortadas que hacían los hilos en sus brazos… y entonces recordó. Recordó la sonrisa con la cual murió Taiga, la última sonrisa que le dedico el amor de su vida… porque él estaba feliz de haber ayudado y ahora ella lo estaría igual… pero no moriría sin dar pelea y si tenía que morir, todos los que le apuntaban con armas también morirían con ella.

Al final ambos, Hiroto y Hinata, se quedaron con una eterna sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.


	17. Yukiko

**Silencio**

Esos dos se habían ido y ella tenía que acompañar a una rota Hinano hasta la verdadera habitación para esparcir las capsulas de veneno… ella no era fuerte pero era una de las más maduras… de las que deberían verse más maduras y sensatas… pero ella solo quería dejarse caer por una vez en la vida… porque ya había perdido tanto, no lo había perdido todo pero había perdido mucho y eso le dolía, le mataba el alma y aun así seguía de pie, seguía con una falsa sonrisa que calmaba al menos su ira.

— _Las risas desaparecieron y solo quedó melancolía_

Ya no quedaba nada… más personas morían y ella debía permanecer cuerda… era lo peor, pero en ese momento vio una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de "matar dos pájaros de un tiro", la oportunidad de darle escape a Hinano ahora que estaban atrapadas y la oportunidad de liberarse de todo lo que la ataba, de desquiciarse como había estado añorando desde la muerte de Tomohito. Dejó que la chica se adelantara y escapara para poder infiltrarse en la mansión, cuando oyó perdidos los pasos de la chica volteo su mirada y con una sonrisa sádica se dispuso a "limpiar" los pasillos.

La sangre caía y le empañaba la ropa y la piel, pero ella solo podía reír.

Incluso reía cuando se vio acorralada… el camino estaba despejado… ¿Emboscada? Claro que lo era pero a ella no le importó.

Miles de pequeñas cuchillas atravesaron su piel incrustándose en ella y haciendo que la sangre corriera por su cuerpo… no le importó, ella siguió matando hasta desangrarse y cayó con una sonrisa porque al fin había logrado venganza… al fin había logrado liberarse.


	18. Hinano

**Te odio**

Ahí estaba, mirando el cielo en uno de los jardines de esa mansión, su usual mirada llena de dulzura estaba ahora llena de ira… no parecía la misma Hinano de siempre… y de hecho no lo era. ¿Cómo serlo cuando acababan de matar al hombre que más amó en su vida… al hombre que siempre había confiado en ella… al hombre que se había sacrificado por ella? Se sentía devastada pero no quería seguir siendo inútil así que desvió sus sentimientos para hacerse una maquina despiadada de asesinatos… así como en un principio fue Ritsu… así como habían creado otra que casi les quitó la vida pero gracias a su compañera cibernética solo le quito la vida a esta última y les alejó completamente de la palabra piedad. Ahora solo se encargaría de distribuir en la habitación correcta las capsulas para que Manami las pudiera activar sin que hubiera algún inconveniente.

Lo hizo, fue fácil y fue aún más fácil matar a todo aquel que se atreviera a pasarse por su camino, sean estos inocentes o no… le importaba poco, además ella sabía que quien estuviera vagando por esa mansión no podía ser del todo inocente. Volvió al lugar donde habían matado a Tadaomi, volvió a ver ese cielo azul… limpio.

Todo estaba despejado pero pronto dejaría de estarlo, llamó demasiado la atención, se rio sarcásticamente y se recostó a la altura de su esposo para besarle por lo que sería la última vez… sus labios estaban tibios, agradecía que aun mantuviera el calor… al menos se sentía como un beso aun en vida, le abrazó posesivamente mientras le recriminaba…

— _Cuando me dijiste que me amabas te odié no quiero verte así, no quiero pedirte perdón_

Le amaba pero no quería que ese sentimiento le hubiera arrebatado a su amado… que irónico, dicen que si amas podrías llegar a ser un santo pero ella ahora mismo se sentía como un demonio pues quería vengarse por amor y mira que oportunos aquellos "caballeros" que llegaron a hacerle compañía… probablemente el maldito que había asesinado a su esposo no se encontraba ahí pero daba lo mismo… se divertiría con aquella venganza.

Porque amaba al hombre inerte a su lado y era tanto su sentimiento que incluso en la muerte ella le protegería y así lo hizo hasta que las heridas no dolieron más y el aire que le costaba respirar ya no costaba… de hecho ya no entraba… ya no dolía y como buena muestra de ello estaba la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro no solo de ella… sino de ambos amantes.


	19. Manami

**No puedo vivir sin ti**

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto? ¿Cómo algo tan básico como el punto de partida les falló? ¿Cómo ella no trabajó en un antídoto? ¿Por qué había ido hacia su muerte? La respuesta ante todo era el simple hecho de que incluso su cabello estaba más corto que antes.

Habían pasado cinco años y cuatro meses desde que habían robado la información y en ese lapso de tiempo esta no había sufrido cambio alguno… sí, fueron muy estúpidos porque no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, todo estaba predicho y dispuesto para que su plan se llevará a cabo a la "perfección". Ella veía en el monitor como la distribución que habían planeado estaba totalmente errónea… aunque no estaba del todo trucada la información, en realidad los líderes si se reunirían en esa mansión, solo que en otro salón.

Hinano ya había hecho todo lo que pudo para mover las capsulas de veneno a los lugares acertados, ahora estaban en esa sala a costa de la vida de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo tenía un problema, las capsulas no se abrirían porque ninguna señal entraba a ese cuarto… "maldito cuarto" es todo lo que había susurrado la mujer antes de salir del "centro de operaciones" en el que estaba literalmente a salvo, se llevó consigo el interruptor de las capsulas y se infiltró en la mansión.

"¡Que horrible!" es lo que decían los líderes en aquella sala una vez que la chica ingresó en esta. Traía detrás de sí muchos guardias y cuando hubo visto que era el momento accionó las capsulas liberando un gas y de inmediato con la sonrisa en el rostro la chica se escabulló. La sonrisa no se borró y en vez de ir con sus compañeros para largarse del lugar y esperar pacientemente a que la tercera parte del plan se llevará a cabo dentro de algunos días ella optó por robar un carro y encaminarse rápidamente a su antiguo salón de clases… el veneno era uno muy potente que no haría efecto hasta una hora después cuando se hubiera dispersado por completo en el sistema del individuo. Los presentes en ese cuarto deberían estarse preguntando si Poisonhime por fin había fallado… pobres ingenuas ratas, por eso ella no deshacía su sonrisa, porque bien sabía que les esperaría un destino lleno de dolor.

Su bella sonrisa le acompañó montaña arriba hasta el salón de clases, ese viejo salón donde yacían los restos de su querido Koutaro, al ingresar en el aula se sentó en el lugar que fuera de su exprofesor y amante. Acarició la madera y tosió… en la mesa había sangre, todo comenzaba. No borraba su sonrisa y las lágrimas ni siquiera salían de sus ojos ¿Para qué? Si pronto estaría con el amor de su vida, volvió a toser sangre… volvió a hablar al aire mientras pensaba en su amado.

Tosía y tosía y entonces vomitó… vomitó sangre y sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y mucho menos aliento para hablar más. Se recargo en la mesa como para dormir y susurró una frase después del nombre ya tan gastado de Koutaro…

— _Solo te diré lo que siempre quise, muchas gracias_

El derrame interno de sangre en sus pulmones a causa del veneno la terminó matando, pero en ella no había rastro de tristeza o arrepentimiento, estaba feliz… después de todo no podía seguir viviendo sin él.


	20. Rinka

**Desesperación**

Ellos dos siempre habían sido de pocas palabras y eso era lo que le alegraba a ella… lo que hacía que su relación se sintiera única, porque él podía comprender sus deseos solo viéndola a los ojos… más sin embargo en esta ocasión maldijo internamente el que él siguiera viendo sus deseos en sus ojos y se maldijo también por ser tan egoísta.

Llegaron a la fase final del plan que armaron después de cinco años de estar ocultos, pero nunca se esperaron que fuese tan difícil… mucho ya habían caído… incluidos todos sus profesores, se sentían indefensos y con miedo, más sin embargo también sabían que si no luchaban nada acabaría y que habría más peligros que bondades por abandonar el camino que habían elegido.

Taro estaba con ellos y los tres juntos lograrían hacer que sus compañeros entraran a esa estúpida base y terminaran con todo de una vez por todas… incluso si eso les arrebata la vida… lo cual no era una idea descabellada en ese punto en el que se encontraban, no podían solo estar en las posiciones que mejor les acomodaba… esta vez tenían que combatir también… de lejos y de cerca.

Todo pasó tan rápido, los demás entraron y ellos se quedaron en mitad de esa masacre donde parecía que no había escape. Se maldijo de nuevo por ser tan egoísta… por haber invitado a la muerte a Ryounosuke cuando ella era arrastrada hacia su final… ella solo sabía una cosa…

— _I'm waiting for you I'm waiting for you always erramos_

Erraron… pero a pesar de todo el muchacho que le abrazaba sostenía una sonrisa que le decía "Si errar significa que nos hayamos convertido en una familia y que seguimos el camino correcto entonces hemos errado toda la vida… déjate errar, no siempre es lo peor, a veces solo significa que el camino que tomaste era peligroso pero no por eso menos hermoso"… sí, ella había errado, pero se sentía feliz… sentía una inmensa felicidad que hizo que ambos murieran con una sonrisa.


	21. Kotaro

**Ayudare**

Siempre había sido una carga para los demás, alguien no necesario o simplemente no lo suficiente como para ser tomado en cuento. Él no valía nada y eso no se diferenciaba a su salón de clases… o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba hasta que llegó al salón 3-E… allí es donde encontró gente que creía en él… encontró una familia.

Ahora mismo estaban en términos muy peligrosos, habían ayudado a sus amigos a adentrarse en aquel lugar pero ahora estaban tratando de sobrevivir ante esa pequeña batalla que se avecinaba… no eran combatientes, ellos eran asesinos y estaban en medio de una guerra.

— _Mi torpe cuchillo no pudo ayudar_

Ese era el pensamiento que quería reprimir Takebayashi, dejar el negativismo de lado y ayudar con sus escasas habilidades a su familia… lo había logrado, había logrado ayudar a los demás a entrar y ahora mismo les daría a esos amantes, llenos de estacas por todo su cuerpo, al menos cinco minutos para que se pudieran despedir… quería que por lo menos ellos tuvieran un momento "romántico" antes de caer… no como él.

Cuando aquellos cayeron juntos y con una sonrisa él se sintió completo, se sintió de ayuda y sintió que podía dejar de luchar por respirar y simplemente dejar el mundo con una sonrisa plasmada así como aquellos amantes a los cuales protegió con su vida.


	22. Megu

**Quiero ayudar**

Estaban de guardia solo ellos dos, esperando por la señal para utilizar los explosivos que había preparado previamente Takebayashi.

Pero ¡Oh! Sorpresa, vieron a Shiro y a Houjou aparecer… oyeron el verdadero plan, encerrar a todos los demás en aquella habitación y hacer que murieran lentamente como había pasado con su mejor profesor y sus amigos.

Tenían que advertir a todos, porque a pesar de que suponían ya se habrían dado cuenta que era una trampa no dejarían sin revisar aquella habitación y al menos uno de sus preciados compañeros estaría en peligro. No le importo quedarse de escudo a su amigo para que este pudiera salir corriendo a avisar de lo que ocurriría pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a su marido allí… estaba apuntado a los malditos que empezaron ese "juego" y estaba siendo apuntada pero eso no era tan malo como el ver como apuntaban ahora a su marido. Si no fuera como era no le habría importado y no habría caído en trampa… corrió para proteger a Yuuma porque le amaba y así siempre había sido ella… por eso había caído en la clase 3-E… solo por eso y nada más.

Dos balas le atravesaron y una tercera, que nadie vio y solo ella sintió, se instaló en uno de sus pulmones, muerte lenta… aunque no tan lenta si consideraba los otros dos disparos, se desangraría pronto… cayó al suelo y solo vio con angustia como Yuuma perdía la cordura… se sentía impotente, no se sentía como una buena representante del grupo. Estaba consiente pero al ver a su marido en esa situación solo una frase se repetía en su mente hasta que termino por dejar de vivir…

 _ꟷPediría un deseo ah ah~ afilar más mi cuchillo ah ah~_


	23. Kouki

**No llores**

¡Se sentía inútil! ¡Realmente inútil! Él era quien controlaba mejor la visión de los movimientos de todos ¡¿Entonces por qué no pudo darse cuenta de que todo era una maldita trampa?! ¡¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta de la verdad más antes?! ¡Tenía que decírselo rápido a Karma! Porque con eso que descubrió podrían derrotar a los malditos que les pusieron una emboscada… tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo… tenía que salvar a Akari.

Le agradeció interiormente a Megu por ser su escudo y le pidió perdón a Yuuma por haber dejado a su mujer protegerle, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a donde Karma. Le contó todo con lujo de detalle y le advirtió que debía prevalecer vivo con Nagisa para derrotarlos. Le pidió el paradero de su amada y cuando fue revelado salió corriendo con el pánico latente en su corazón… ¡Akari estaba en esa maldita habitación llena de trampas letales! Tenía que salvarla… ella e Itona no podrían solos con ello.

Llegó y fue atrapado con sus otros dos compañeros… malditas trampas y maldito de aquel que les puso una pantalla que les transmitía en directo como sus amigos peleaban contra esos dos malditos y un chico que no creían causaría peligro.

Malditas trampas inútiles que les retrasaban llegar a la siguiente salida… maldito sea el momento en que vieron a Megu caer… maldito el momento en el que vieron a Yuuma perder el control… maldito el momento en el cual Akari perdió la cordura y trato de correr hacia la salida como si eso solucionara todo… maldito el momento en el cual manchó de sangre el pálido rostro de su amada.

Una trampa se había accionado cuando Akari perdió el control y con ello varias cuchillas fueron lanzadas hacia la chica, e interceptadas por la espalda del hombre… maldito el día en que no desarrollo bastante sus habilidades y por ello ahora tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar la vida de su amada.

Itona le ayudo a Akari a correr, prácticamente la llevaba a rastras pues esta no quería separarse de su marido quien yacía en el suelo que se llenaba de sangre rápidamente… bendito el momento en que sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle con dulzura… bendito el momento en que le correspondió y termino susurrándole al odio dulces cosas…

— _I'm waiting for you I'm waiting for you always te amo_

Maldito el momento en el que la empujó a brazos de Itona… maldito el momento en que, con voz cortada, le pidió al peliplata proteger a su mujer… maldito el momento en el que vio a su mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas se arrastrada fuera de ese cuarto… maldito el momento en que a pesar de todo murió con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	24. Yuuma

**Profundo dolor**

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Corriendo por los pasillos evitando cualquier enfrentamiento, solo corriendo para salvar sus vidas… ¿Cuándo volvieron a ser unos niños con dudas? La cosa no pintaba bien, la información que habían recolectado estaba trucada, pero ¡¿Cómo rayos no se habían dado cuenta?! ¡Ellos eran asesinos profesionales! ¡Eran un pelotón de elite del gobierno! ¡Eran la case marginada que surgió como fénix de entre las cenizas! Habían hecho tantas cosas bien, tenían tantos recuerdos maravillosos, eran maestros y aun así cometieron un error en no sabían qué lugar.

Eran débiles y a pesar de todo seguían siendo egoístas… ¡Unos malditos egoístas que solo querían estar juntos de nuevo! ¿Cómo un plan que se estuvo pensando durante cinco años acababa de fallar? Bueno, simple… la información que recolectaron estaba trucada… ¡Esa maldita información que se cobró la vida de tres de los miembros de su familia estaba trucada! Y fueron tan inútiles que no se dieron cuenta hasta el momento en que la emboscada ocurrió… pobres ingenuos que seguían corriendo, porque querían ser egoístas. Porque él solo quería salir al tejado y avisarle a su mujer que se largara, que necesitaban huir, que debían hacerlo para no morir… se sentía un asco por querer proteger lo que más quería en el mundo, por tener pensamientos egoístas de abandonar el plan solo para salvar la vida de su mujer, de la persona que amaba.

Que irónico que en ese momento, al salir al tejado, viera a su mujer apuntando contra Shiro y Houjou, siendo apuntada por un don nadie y solo sintiendo como Kouki corría aclamando el nombre de Karma. Se sintió a morir cuando vio la linda sonrisa de su mujer plasmada en aquella desagradable escena. Se vio paralizado cuando aquel don nadie apuntó contra él. Se vio impotente cuando la chica corrió para salvarle de cualquier ataque del "don nadie". Se vio destrozado cuando vio aquellos dos disparos asestarle a la chica. Se vio colérico cuando vio caer el cuerpo inerte de su amada… perdió el control después de eso… solo pudo ver, como si fuera una película, a él mismo corriendo en dirección a esos dos malditos asesinos, como asestaba varios ataques con el cuchillo, como disparaba al aire tratando de proteger a la mujer caída, como recibió un balazo y como se dejó caer al lado de su mujer.

Aun recordaba lo último que le dijo, pero más recordaba esa mirada llena de amor y un susurro de su nombre… "Yuuma", porque su nombre siempre le había sonado hermoso saliendo de los dulces labios de aquella mujer a la que amaba con locura, porque con sus últimas fuerzas pudo acariciar el rostro de aquella chica y susurrar con una sonrisa al viento, como si fuera un deseo…

— _Aun quiero ver una estrella fugaz_


	25. Karma

**Porque te amo y ellos son mi familia**

El pelirrojo estaba furioso acababan de asesinar a uno más de su familia, aunque Yuuma tenía parte de culpa en ello, pero lo entendía… porque quién en su sano juicio estaría totalmente sereno sabiendo que acaban de asesinar a su querida esposa y todo por culpa del maldito de Norita, en realidad no le importaba quien fuera solo iba a asesinar de la forma más cruel posible al culpable. No supo cuando su plan se volcó en algo tan espantoso, habían hecho varias cosas bien, sacaron su preparatoria en dos años, la universidad en menor tiempo del que planearon y la forma en la que entraron en el mundo laboral y el de asesinato había sido tan fenomenal que todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban debajo de ellos estaban celosos pero en cierto modo orgullosos… no supo en que falló, que rayos falló con él. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que su mejor amiga se había prácticamente suicidado, tal vez fuera el hecho de que mataran a su colega de estrategia por un error en los cálculos que tenían… tal vez fuera el hecho de que nunca tuvo en cuenta que aquel chico que se había enamorado de Nagisa y que no era ningún peligro en realidad si lo era. No sabía en realidad porque había fallado pero ahora mismo no le interesaba, su mente solo vagaba en cómo podía vengar la reciente muerte de tres miembros de su familia… y de todos los que murieron antes… le dolía, aunque por orgullo no lo admitiría, pero enserio le dolía pues en vez de quedar siete de pie ahora solo quedaban cuatro y eso en menos de cinco minutos. Iba a matarles a todos y empezaría por el desgraciado que se atrevió a disparar contra Yuuma… al maldito perro rabioso que trató de atacar a su amado… pero la voz lastimera de Nagisa pidiéndole clemencia por el chico le paró. En realidad no quería darle piedad al maldito y no lo iba a hacer pero la voz de su amado le recordó lo importante, para lo que realmente estaban ahí y eso era para matar al maldito de Shiro de una vez por todas.

Ignoró al chico que le apuntaba con una pistola y se encaminó con paso orgulloso hacia el mayor que se escudaba unos metros detrás de Norita. Su sonrisa sarcástica y burlona había vuelto, no desaprovecharía la última cosa que le reveló Kouki antes de morir. Le prometió algo y le cumpliría, mandó un último mensaje desde su celular mientras que a los ojos de los enemigos parecía ganar tiempo con una charla "motivacional". Su plan hubiera funcionado, hubiera mandado el mensaje a Akari y hubiera asesinado a Shiro antes de iniciar una retirada pero dedicó su poca cordura para ese último mensaje cifrado… sus sentidos estaban en que no le descubriera ni Shiro ni Houjou y en poder escribir correctamente el mensaje, estaba tan encasillado en eso que no notó esa bala clavarse en su torso. No importaron los gritos desgarradores de Nagisa, él tenía que acabar ese mensaje. No importó esa puñalada que le propinó Norita, tenía que mandarlo… No importaba… ¡esperen! eso si importaba, el maldito de Norita había gritado una maldición contra Nagisa ya que este estaba gritando desgarradoramente mientras era sujetado por Itona y eso importaba de sobremanera. Karma podría sufrir lo que fuera pero incluso mancillar con palabras al celeste era una forma de cavarte la tumba. Terminó lo que tenía que hacer y rápidamente fue a darle un paliza al maldito boca sucia que se atrevió a hablar… uno, tras otro golpe… el muchacho probablemente pensó que era el infierno y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, pero siendo así no todo es gloria en el infierno… el grito de Nagisa le advirtió pero era demasiado tarde, un segundo disparo, una última patada y terminó de bruces en el suelo implorando respirar un poco más, volteando su dorada mirada a las aguas que siempre lo calmaron… sonriendo de una forma tan pacifica que daba miedo… solo pudiendo decir su legado entre susurros…

— _Perdona fui débil ah ah~ no te pude proteger ah ah~_


	26. Nagisa

**Yo también te amo, déjame asesinar por amor**

Un chico de cabellera celeste estaba parado frente a un viejo enemigo, alguien a quien nunca pensó tener como enemigo de nuevo, no porque pensó ya haberlo derrotado desde la secundaria, allí parado frente a él con el cuerpo del pelirrojo en el suelo siendo aplastado por su pie se encontraba Shiro sonriéndole perturbadoramente. Nagisa maldijo y sobre maldijo advirtiendo al mayor de que dejara de mancillar el cuerpo del pelirrojo o lo mataría de la forma más despiadada posible, como si el contrario oyera una petición de hacer lo totalmente contrario comenzó a pisar y patear el cuerpo del muchacho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía al celeste encima quien le dio un rápido cuchillazo que apenas logró esquivar y rápidamente retiró el cuerpo de su amado para abrazarlo con fuerza y poner una pistola apuntado a la cabeza del mayor. Akari gritaba aterrorizada mientras Itona la sostenía para que no fuera en ayuda de su amigo, ya que solo le estorbaría, como si la chica hubiera comprendido dejo de gritar y se acercó con el peliplata para llevarse el inerte cuerpo del pelirrojo… pero había un problema el celeste se aferraba, como si la vida le fuera en ello, a su amado. No podía pensar en nada más que el calor del ambarino había desaparecido… pero aún conservaba un poco de cordura por lo cual las palabras de la chica resonaban en su mente hasta que lograron conectar algunas neuronas "¡Nagisa, deja a Karma, no me importa si te vengas… puedes matar pero no te dejes morir abrazado a él! ¡Vive un poco más por él! ¡Asesina por amor!" Era cierto, no podía permitirse caer, no hasta que encarara al responsable de la muerte de su amado demonio, no era Shiro que lo miraba entre asustado y contento, no era Houjou que lo miraba en total calma… no… no era ninguno de los dos, era ese maldito de Norita Yuji y de él mismo que tuvo misericordia de aquel chico e impidió que Karma lo asesinara… aunque se echaba la culpa a si mismo sabía que el más responsable en todo ese asunto era de Yuji, se supone que era su amigo… entonces ¿Por qué no se largó en el momento en que vio al celeste? ¿Por qué intento atacarlo? ¿Por qué cuando vio a Karma defenderlo se pudo rabioso? ¿Por qué cuando él imploro piedad por la vida de Yuji este solo aprovecho para matar a la persona que más amaba? No sabía las respuestas y ahora mismo eso le importaba poco, mascullando maldiciones beso la frente de su demonio y se lo entregó con delicadeza a su amiga, sacó su pistola, que había guardado, y su cuchillo y pasó de largo a Itona, que apuntaba a ambos mayores, y aun derrumbado Yuji por el terror. Solo susurro "Gracias, cuida de Karma". Su sed de sangre era palpable pero estaba relativamente tranquilo, no obstante sus compañeros y enemigos no lo estaban, la excepción era uno… el maldito de Houjou… Shiro con la experiencia marcada en su cuerpo sabía que no debía meterse con Nagisa cuando se había controlado y tenía esa mirada en su rostro, no debía moverse, lo sabía bien pero sus piernas no lo obedecieron y salió corriendo tratando de prolongar su vida pero el celeste apareció frente a él y le apunto a la cabeza propinándole tres balas de forma certera… muerto, su siguiente víctima era más inteligente, había huido, no opto por seguirlo… no… tenia mejores planes y esos eran cobrar la vida de Yuji, se acercó a él quien estaba en el suelo de rodillas, le levanto la cara con el cuchillo y empezó a cortar pequeños trozos de carne, tan rápido que Yuji no podía evitarlo pero tan lento que sentía un infierno, no oía sus suplicas solo pudo ver la sangre que manchaba la hoja de su cuchillo y luego el piso… y luego su propia ropa, tan absorto estaba en venganza que no pudo identificar la bala que se clavó en su pecho, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear ya sabía quién fue, solo grito para que sus amigos se marcharan… que cuidaran de su amado, supuso que le hicieron caso cuando oyó el grito desgarrador de Akari perderse en la noche, alzó su rostro una vez más al cielo y ahí la vio… una estrella fugaz.

— _Hello shooting star, hello shooting star, again te volví a ver_

Susurró antes de caer en el piso, muerto… con una sonrisa inerte, nunca le había gustado asesinar pero esta vez lo había disfrutado porque había asesinado por amor.


	27. Akari

**Quiero decir adiós**

Hasta entonces su cabello había estado teñido por aquel verde que caracterizaba a Kayano Kaede, pero justo ese día decidió dejarlo en su color natural, decidió que no sería Kayano, la chica dulce amante del azúcar, sino ella misma Mimura Akari, la loca obsesiva y madura chica que se llegó a enamorar de un asesino, que era una asesina a la cual rechazaron, que consiguió que alguien la amara y logró amar a esa persona, no importando que este no fuera su primer amor… pero ahora esa persona ya no se encontraba, de hecho ninguna de las dos personas que amó se encontraba… y ojala pudiera solo decir eso pero para su gran tristeza ya solo quedaban dos personas aún en pie, Itona y ella… solo ellos dos en la completa soledad… en la completa soledad de la noche, una noche teñida de rojo, ellos dos solos por fin habían acabado con aquella persona, con aquel error que llevó a todos sus amigos a la muerte… debería estar feliz pero no lo estaba, en realidad sufría porque el plan que Karma les dejó era complicado de realizar siendo solo dos y aunque al final todo había terminado ella se llevó un buen golpe, de hecho uno de muerte pero no había tiempo para atenderse debían huir. Le perdió la pista a su amigo, Ritsu ya los había abandonado hace tiempo y no podía pedirle encontrar al peliplata, y ahora estaba sola vagando con una seria herida, no podía ir a un hospital, sabía perfectamente que su vida ya no podría ser salvada y mucho menos le importaba eso, en ese preciso momento solo le importaba llegar a donde sus amigos para saber que por lo menos descansaría con todos ellos. Entró con dificultad en el salón de clases y se dirigió rápidamente al pupitre de Nagisa, su primer amor, colocó una mano en la mesa mientras acariciaba la madera y dejaba caer algunas lágrimas mientras agradecía en un susurro la amistad del chico, por el rabillo del ojo vio el lugar del pelirrojo y solo sonrió despidiéndose de ambos chicos, llamándoles por su nombre completo: Akabane Nagisa y Akabane Karma, porque ella sabía el gran amor que se profesaban y lo aceptaba, incluso lo apoyaba con toda su alma, no se tardó más y se dirigió a un sitio en específico, durante su transcurso que consistía en cogeos dificultosos regañaba a ambos amantes por haberse precipitado y haberla dejado sola hacer esa misión, se recargó en la mesa y se sentó en el puesto de su marido y la persona que la amo a ella, no a Kayano, sino a ella… a Akari, susurró el nombre de Kouki para después soltar en llanto, un llanto que nunca antes había desatado… escucharlo dolía, te partía el alma y te daba felicidad a la vez que culpa… felicidad porque sabias con aquellas lagrimas que la chica amó desde el fondo de su alma al chico y culpa porque no pudiste hacer nada para evitar la tragedia, a pesar de que tú no tuvieras nada que ver. Su vida se escapaba y ella solo podía llorar y repetir "Te amo Kouki", pero con su último aliento pudo suspirar una dolorosa frase.

— _Esta niña de ojos llorosos no se irá me quedare aquí siempre ah ah~_


	28. Itona

**Hello, shooting star**

Un chico peliplata se encontraba viendo por el telescopio las estrellas en la cima de la montaña, allí donde se encontraba su antiguo salón de clases, su antigua base, su antiguo hogar… ahora ese edificio estaba en ruinas y se había convertido en un cementerio. Allí yacían los restos de todos sus compañeros, cada uno en su pupitre como si aún asistieran a clase. Sus maestros también estaban ahí, ellos como siempre tan buenos, tan atentos con ellos, a tal punto que fueron capaces de seguir apoyando a sus alumnos en otra vida… pero él seguía allí, porque había entrado demasiado tarde a clases, por eso él aun no podía ir con sus compañeros, porque aún era demasiado pronto para eso. Se adentró en el edificio derruido y pasó por cada uno de los lugares diciendo el nombre de la persona que allí yacía y lo que más recordaba de ella, le dolía estar ahí pero no podía parar de ir cada noche a ver las estrellas, solo esperaba la noche en la que volviera a ver una estrella fugaz con sus amigos… con todos ellos.

Volvió a salir para observar el cielo nocturno, se iría al amanecer, como todas las noches, pero en ese instante lo vio, no solo una estrella fugaz sino varias, era una lluvia de estrellas, algo así estaba contemplando junto a una eterna luna creciente que estaba roja "Estaba teñida de la sangre de todos" y pronto estaría teñida con su sangre. Por primera vez se permitió llorar mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en rostro y susurraba una frase, la que inició todo y la que terminaría todo.

— _Seguiré esperando ah ah~ así que vuelve a brillar_


	29. Aviso

Bueno como siento que esta historia es muy cruel no quiero arruinar el ambiente con mis tontos avisos asi que hago un cap(?)... una seccion intermedia para estos y bueno lo que les queria decir es que...

 **Se nos acaba el fic, carajo!** solo faltan dos capitulos y el ultimo (de una vez aviso) es una "canción" asi que tendran que reproducir el siguiente video: _**Hello Shooting-Star -Nagisa Ver.-**_ (este es el título, búsquenlo tal cual, ya saben no puedo poder el enlace) y leer el cap para sentir más feels(?)

Gracias por leer y esperen el proximo o los proximos caps pronto! :3 Nos vemos~


	30. Nuestra canción

Un nuevo camino empieza, volvamos a vernos,

quiero oír sus risas, quiero verlos de nuevo.

Estar aquí, me hace feliz,

en nuestro hogar

Cuanto tiempo seguiremos pidiendo un deseo

si no lo intentamos, nunca llegará

nuestra oportunidad

Siempre fuimos así, logrando nuestras metas

hasta el día de hoy

y ahora solo esperamos por

Hello shooting star, hello shooting star, again

aquí estamos

estos torpes niños no se irán

nos quedaremos ah ah~

viviremos aquí siempre ah ah~

Hello shooting star, hello shooting star, again

sigo esperando

esta niña de ojos llorosos no se irá

me quedaré aquí siempre ah ah~

seguiré esperando ah ah~

así que vuelve a brillar

Tu luz se apagó esa noche, aun lo puedo recordar

ya no pude verla más, ya no está en este lugar

fue un error que me dejó completamente sola

en esta oscuridad

Las risas desaparecieron y solo quedo melancolía

cuando me dijiste que me amabas te odié

no quiero verte así no quiero pedirte perdón

solo te diré lo que siempre quise

muchas gracias

I'm waiting for you I'm waiting for you always

erramos

mi torpe cuchillo no pudo ayudar

pediría un deseo ah ah~

afilar más mi cuchillo ah ah~

I'm waiting for you I'm waiting for you always

te amo

aun quiero ver una estrella fugaz

perdona fui débil ah ah~

no te pude proteger ah ah~

Hello shooting star, hello shooting star, again

te volví a ver

esta niña de ojos llorosos no se irá

me quedare aquí siempre ah ah~

seguiré esperando ah ah~

así que vuelve a brillar


End file.
